


I'm Aching Now, Show Me How

by DeadMeatDog



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Big Sister Alex Danvers, F/F, SuperCorp, The Danvers Sisters - Freeform, aka the two best things about this show, best big sis, just a little thing, sad kara, supportive lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMeatDog/pseuds/DeadMeatDog
Summary: After math of Jeremiah's betrayal, Kara wants to make things right with Alex after their fight. They agree to meet at the park even tho it's late. But Kara mistakes a stranger for Alex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote of my OTP and BROTP

It's late. Mon-El went home a couple hours ago. Kara lays in her bed, staring up at the white expanse of ceiling covered in glow in the dark stars, unable to sleep. Her cheeks are still blotchy and glistening from crying earlier. She wants to talk to Alex. She hates that after Jerimiah's betrayal they didn't get a chance to talk. Their argument was pretty nasty and it left her feeling a little doubtful, like all their arguments did. Alex loved her, she knew that much, but she knew how to hold a grudge too, aand if they didn't talk it out it would just build up and put a wedge between them. That was the last thing Kara wanted. She grumbled and tossed in her bed, flipping onto her stomach and stuffing her face into her pillow, frustrated.

Alex was probably asleep, with Maggie to keep her company. Still...

Kara gave in and picked her phone up off the bedside table. She tapped the home button and squinted in pain at the sudden bright light of her lock screen. Groaning, she turned the brightness down and noticed the time was 2:43 am. Alex would definitely not be up.

Swallowing her doubts, she unlocked the phone and typed out: **"you up?"**

Kara messed around on Facebook not two minutes before she got a text back.

**"Yeah, what's up?"**

**"Yes or no, would it be an appropriate time to meet me at national park? :)"**

**"Haha, no"**

**"Does that bother you?"**

**"Not at all :) meet you there 20"**

**"Love ya, Alex"**

Relief and hopeful feelings replace her anxiety as she quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt (who was going to see her at 3 am in a park other than Alex and maybe a few homeless people?) With that thought she grabbed a couple bucks out of her wallet, in case she did see a homeless person.

 

Kara had arrived at the park a few minutes later and silently chastised herself for being over eager. _'She said 20 minutes and you get here in three. Great.'_  
  
She paced the outer edges or the park, just thinking, thinking, and over thinking. Man, she missed Alex. The words she had said stung in the back of her mind, and while they were insulting, they held some truth. Kara had always been the invader. Alex would still have a dad if not for Kara's involvement in their family. Jeremiah wouldn't have gone through years of torture if her wonderful kryptonian blood didn't interfere with the Danver's family. She hated it.

No one she knew except Clark understood what it was like to put the people around you in danger because you weren't human. Mon-El.... Mon-El was a different story. He was an adult when he got here, and sure he had human friends but Kara was probably his closest... whatever. Girlfriend, she relents to herself. She kinda hated how fast it was all going between them, ' _we haven't even been on a date!'_

And the way Alex had said that she'd chosen Mon-El over her! She would never choose some frilly, misogynistic, dudebro over the family that had lost everything for her! She was only dating Mon-El because...

She didn't finish that thought because she spotted the figure of a woman walking towards her. It was only when she spotted Alex that the tears she hadn't realize she'd cried came more steadily now as her vision became more blurry. She ran up to the woman walking towards her, leaping into her arms not unlike a crying child. She didn't care though, it was Alex, she knew how she got.

"Kara??"

That was not Alex's voice. She quickly let go of the blouse (that was definitely not Alex) and stumbled back, wiping her bleary eyes and standing face to face with Lena. Lena Luthor. The woman she had secretly been very attracted to since they'd met. There she was.

"Lena?!"

Kara checked to see where she was. A faint outline and a little help from her super vision told her this was the corner of Cordova St. In her reverie she has walked all the way to the other side of the park.

"Ohhh my god, I am so sorry Lena. I thought you were someone else and I couldn't really see because, well, and who else would be out here at three in the morning other than the person I was supposed to meet-"

Lena had pulled her into another tight embrace that surprised Kara. She returned the hug and dug her face into Lena's soft shoulder while Lena ran her fingers through the soft blonde (and quite messy) curls.

"Shh, Kara it's ok, i don't know what happened but it's fine." Lena said in a soothing tone as Kara began to weep again. Usually she was a bit more put together than this but if anyone could bring her defenses down other than Alex, it was Lena. The raven haired woman rubbed reassuring circles on her back with the hand not in her hair. After a few minutes Kara's sobs softened.

She didn't know how long they were standing there but Kara was sure she could have stood there forever, inhaling the scent of Lena's perfume from the spot where her forehead rested, gripping Lena in a hug that she wished was tighter (any tighter though and the woman but just snap in half), and relishing in the feeling of the CEO's fingers caressing her scalp, willing her to relax at their touch.

A minute or so passes, and Kara picks up Alex running around the corner, obviously out of breath, finally spotting Kara and coming to a halt a couple yards away from them. She panted and placed her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"Kara, why weren't you-Lena??" The short haired woman stopped to really register what she saw. Kara let go of Lena reluctantly and walked over to meet Alex. Kara got ready to provide an explanation, as Lena started her own.

"Kara was wondering the park, spotted me and thought I was you. She looked sad so I stayed with her until whoever she was waiting for came to get her. I hope you don't mind." Lena said, unnecessarily apologetic. Kara silently thanked her for not telling Alex that she'd basically hugged and cried her heart out to what could have been a complete stranger.

Alex straightened at her response and nodded, "Not at all, thanks for looking after my sister, I'd rather it be you than most people." She said sincerely.

They bid their farewells and Kara thanked Lena for staying with her. As they walked opposite directions, Alex threw her arm around Kara lovingly, showing no sign of resentment for her actions earlier that day. Kara threw a last glance over her shoulder, not knowing what she expected to see. What she did see gave her a sense of comfort. Lena looking back over her shoulder at the two sisters. They locked eyes and Lena smiled in adoration at the blonde, just as they turned the corner, that bright genuine smile being the one thing on Kara's mind as they walk back to her apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Critisism and comments appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> My Tumblr (aka supercorp worship page) - myshipsokdontouch


End file.
